liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Sturridge
Daniel Andre Sturridge (born 1 September 1989) is an English international footballer who currently plays as a forward for Liverpool. After spending his formative years as a squad player with Manchester City and Chelsea, Liverpool opted to spend £12,000,000 to bring the young striker to Anfield in January 2013 to partner star forward Luis Suarez, following Andy Carroll's failure to live up to expectation. Although the signing was met with some uncertainty, he took Liverpool by storm, netting in each of his first three games at the club and has maintained a strike rate of well over one-in-two during his time there to date. He was the Premier League's second top goalscorer during the 2013-14 season with 21 goals- second only to team mate Suarez- and was named in the PFA Team of the Year as Liverpool narrowly missed out on the Premier League title. Following the 2014 sale of Suarez, Sturridge was tipped to be the new leading-light for Liverpool, however a five-month injury lay off would prove to interfere with this. Liverpool career Sturridge made the switch to Merseyside in a £12,000,000 deal from Chelsea on 2 January 2013 on a reported three-and-a-half year contract as one of manager Brendan Rodgers' priority transfer targets. Sturridge had been initially targeted in August 2012 as a potential replacement for Andy Carroll, however Rodgers was only interested in a loan deal at the time with Sturridge only interested in a permanent move. Rodgers revived his interest in the young striker during the early phases of the 2012-13 season, and Liverpool moved to agree a deal with both the player and Chelsea in December 2012, ready to be completed with the opening of the January transfer window. Upon signing, Sturridge stated: "I am humbled and happy to be here. Brendan Rodgers said he sees me here for a long time - and I also see myself here for a long time. I've not signed here to play for a couple of years and then move on. I've signed to be here for as long as possible. It's a humongous club - for me, one of the biggest in the world - and to have the fans and world-class players we have here is amazing." Sturridge chose to take the vacant number 15 shirt, last worn by Alberto Aquilani. Sturridge made his debut on 6 January 2013, starting the FA Cup tie away to non-League Mansfield. In just the seventh minute of the match, Sturridge was put through on goal by Jonjo Shelvey to score his first Liverpool goal with a placed shot around the on-rushing 'keeper. Sturridge ended a lively debut in the 55th minute, being substituted for Luis Suarez. He collected the Liverpoolfc.com's man of the match award. On 13 January 2013, Sturridge made his league debut for the Reds, coming on as a second half substitute against Manchester United. With Liverpool trailing 2-0, Sturridge pulled a goal back, tapping in after a Steven Gerrard effort was parried out into his path. However, the goal was to prove to be just a consolation, as Liverpool ultimately lost the game 2-1. Sturridge made his Anfield debut on 19 January 2013 in a game against Norwich. In a 5-0 win, Sturridge aided his side's second goal as his dummy allowed Lucas' through-ball to reach Luis Suarez and put him through on goal, with the Uruguayan slotting home. Sturridge himself added Liverpool's third, tapping in from close range after Stewart Downing sent in a cross across the face of goal. The goal made Sturridge the first Liverpool player since Ray Kennedy in 1974 to score in each of his first three games for the club. Sturridge's next goal came on 3 February 2013 in an away game at Manchester City. With City leading 1-0, Sturridge collected the ball at the edge of the box and arrowed a fierce shot low into the net. Being against his former club, Sturridge refused to celebrate the goal. Sturridge impressed throughout the match and was named Liverpool's man of the match. Sturridge sat out Liverpool's next two games due to injury, and being cup-tied for the Europa League before returning against Swansea on 17 February 2013. Sturridge produced another encouraging display, picking up the Liverpool website's man of the match award and netting a penalty in the 5-0 win. Following this Sturridge struggled to make the starting XI owing largely to niggling injuries, however on 21 April 2013 with Liverpool playing Chelsea at home and trailing 1-0 at half time, Sturridge came on and made an immediate impact. In the 51st minute he scored the equaliser, tapping in from a Luis Suarez cross. After Liverpool fell 2-1 behind, Sturridge turned provider by lashing in an excellent cross for Suarez to score a last-gasp equaliser with one of the last kicks of the game. Liverpool's star forward Suarez was subsequently banned for 10 matches after an incident during the Chelsea game, placing greater attacking responsibility on Sturridge thereafter. In Liverpool's next game, Sturridge netted twice and provided an assist for Jordan Henderson in Liverpool's 6-0 away win over Newcastle. His first goal came after he had been put through one-on-one by Philippe Coutinho, and his second was a side-foot into an empty net after Henderson squared the ball through to him in the area. Two games later, on 12 May 2013, Sturridge netted a hattrick as Liverpool beat Fulham 3-1 at Craven Cottage. His first goal came after he collected a long ball from Andre Wisdom, then turned Fulham defender Aaron Hughes before hammering the ball past Mark Schwarzer. His second was a close range strike after picking up a deflected shot from Philippe Coutinho, and his third was again set up by Coutinho. The Brazilian flicked a lobbed ball through to Sturridge who chipped the on-rushing Schwarzer to find the corner of the net. At the end of the season, Sturridge suffered ankle ligament damage whilst on international duty with England. This caused him to miss most of Liverpool's pre-season schedule for the 2013-14 season. However, on 17 August 2013, Sturridge netted Liverpool's opening goal of the new campaign, beating the impressive Asmir Begovic from outside the box to score the only goal of a 1-0 win over Stoke. He followed this up with another goal on 24 August 2013 in Liverpool's next game as the Reds beat Aston Villa 1-0 away. After Philippe Coutinho's dummy allowed Jose Enrique's cross to find Sturridge in the Villa penalty area, Sturridge impressively took the ball away from two Villa defenders and 'keeper Brad Guzan before prodding the ball into the net. On 27 August 2013, Sturridge continued his fine run of form, netting twice in a 4-2 win over Notts County in the League Cup. His first goal came from a pin-point pass from Steven Gerrard, allowing Sturridge to fire past the keeper. His second was from a tight angle, with the striker firing at the keeper who allowed the ball to slide under him and into the net. Just 5 days later, on his birthday, Sturridge netted the winner early on in the 1-0 win over Manchester United, anticipating a header from Daniel Agger from a corner and heading it on into the net. This completed a hattrick of 1-0 wins for the Reds in their first three games of the Premier League season to see them take an early lead at the top of the table, with Sturridge netting each of the goals. In recognition of this, Sturridge was awarded both the Liverpool and the Premier League Player of the Month awards for August 2013. On 16 September 2013, Sturridge became the first Liverpool player in the Premier League era to net in each of Liverpool's first four games of the season. In an away game against Swansea, Sturridge capitalised on a poor backpass from former Red Jonjo Shelvey to fire past Michel Vorm. The match finished 2-2. Sturridge's next goal came on 29 September 2013, as he put Liverpool 1-0 up away to Sunderland after a Steven Gerrard corner hit his arm and went in. Sturridge also assisted Luis Suarez's two goals in the match as the Reds won 3-1. Sturridge netted again in Liverpool's next game on 5 October 2013, putting the Reds 2-0 up against Crystal Palace after turning a Palace defender in the box before hammering a left-footed shot low into the far corner of the net from a tight angle. Two weeks later, in Liverpool's next game, Sturridge continued his form- scoring the equaliser with a header from a cross by Luis Suarez in a 2-2 draw with Newcastle. On 26 October 2013, Sturridge once again scored for Liverpool- scoring an audacious chip from outside the area to give the Reds a 4-1 lead over West Brom. Having played 90 minutes on International duty just three days earlier, Sturridge was named on the bench for the Merseyside Derby on 23 November 2013 with a thigh problem. He came on with just ten minutes to go and, with the score 3-2 to Everton, scored a late equaliser with a header from a Steven Gerrard free kick. However, it was soon revealed that Sturridge would be out injured for up to eight weeks with an ankle injury suffered in training. He missed the whole of December for the Reds. On 12 January 2014, Sturridge made a scoring return in a 5-3 win at Stoke. Coming on as a substitute, he first got the assist for Luis Suarez's second goal. He then netted himself, picking up a ball from his strike partner and forcing a save from the Stoke keeper, before finally poking it into the net. Less than a week later Sturridge scored again, picking up a flick from Jordan Henderson and firing past Brad Guzan. This helped Liverpool to come from two goals down to draw 2-2 at home to Aston Villa. On 25 January 2013, Sturridge scored his 25th goal for the club, latching on to a through ball by Luis Suarez and poking it past the keeper first time. Three days later, Sturridge started in the 222nd Merseyside Derby and played a major part, scoring twice in a 4-0 win. His first was a left footed strike after being put through by Philippe Coutinho, his second was a lob over the on-rushing Tim Howard from outside the area. He also missed a penalty in the match, and reacted angrily when he was subsequently substituted, however he later apologised for his reaction. Sturridge netted for the fifth match in a row on 2 February 2014, tapping in a Luis Suarez cross at close-range in Liverpool's 1-1 away draw with West Brom. He continued this scoring run in Liverpool's next game, a 5-1 home win over League leaders Arsenal. After being put through on goal by Philippe Coutinho, Sturridge struck a shot from the edge of the area that beat keeper Wojciech Szczesny. Four days later, Sturridge scored his 30th goal for Liverpool, converting a ball by Steven Gerrard and firing it past the keeper in a 3-2 win at Fulham. On 23 February 2014, Sturridge scored twice in a 4-3 win over Swansea. For his first he took the ball around the keeper and slotted it in after a through ball by Raheem Sterling. His second was a header after a cross by Luis Suarez. This was Sturridge's eighth consecutive goalscoring appearance for the Reds in the League, which represents the second-longest such run in Premier League history. He drew a blank in Liverpool's next game away to Southampton, thus putting an end to his run. On 14 March 2014, Sturridge was recognised for his fine goalscoring run as the PFA Player of the Month for February- his second such award of the season. He also collected the Standard Chartered Liverpool Player of the Month award. His next goal came on 22 March 2014 in a 6-3 victory away at Cardiff. He slotted in a pass from Luis Suarez following a fast break. He also provided an assist for Suarez during the match via a deft backheeled ball. Sturridge netted again in the next game, scoring with a deflected effort on 26 March 2014 in a home 2-1 win over Sunderland. This was Sturridge's 20th goal of the Premier League season and his 30th league goal overall for Liverpool, achieved in just 37 games- making him the fastest player to reach this landmark in Liverpool history. The goal also meant this was the first time since the 1963-64 season that two Liverpool players had hit 20 goals in a single league seasoon- Sturridge and Luis Suarez matching the feats of Roger Hunt and Ian St. John. On 13 April 2014, Sturridge limped off from Liverpool's 3-2 home win over Man City with a suspected hamstring injury. He made his return two weeks later as a second half substitute in Liverpool's home tie with Chelsea, however he was unable to help the Reds overturn a 1-0 deficit, with the Blues ultimately prevailing 2-0. That evening however, Sturridge was voted into the PFA Team of the Year, alongside Liverpool team mates Steven Gerrard and Luis Suarez. Sturridge looked to have ended a small goal drought on 5 May 2014, firing Liverpool's second in a 3-3 draw away at Crystal Palace. The shot came from the edge of the area and gave Liverpool hope in their chase for the league title, however the Reds squandered a 3-0 lead to draw the match, seemingly leaving their title hopes in tatters. On 8 May however the dubious goals panel surprisingly credited the goal as a Damien Delaney own goal instead, presumably for taking a deflection off the Palace defender. On 11 May 2014- the last game of the Premier League season- Sturridge did find the back of the net as he netted the winner in Liverpool's 2-1 home win over Newcastle, connecting with a Steven Gerrard free-kick at the far post. Liverpool finished in second place in the Premier League, and Sturridge's 21 goal haul put him second only to team mate Luis Suarez in the division's leading goalscorer charts. On 17 August 2014, in Liverpool's first game of the 2014-15 season at home to Southampton- a match that doubled up as Sturridge's 50th in a Reds shirt- Sturridge scored the winner as Liverpool won 2-1. After Raheem Sterling cushioned a header into his path, Sturridge was able to tap in at the far post. The goal was Sturridge's 36th in a Red shirt, and meant that the only player in Liverpool history to have netted more times in their first 50 games for the club was George Allan, over 100 years ago. On 3 August 2014, Sturridge suffered a muscular injury whilst training with England. The injury sparked criticism from Brendan Rodgers of manager Roy Hodgson's handling of the injury-prone Sturridge, with England not adhering to the particular training scheme devised by Liverpool to help maintain Sturridge's fitness. Sturridge was expected to be out for around six weeks, however he suffered two additional muscular injuries when returning to training for Liverpool. The whole ordeal kept Sturridge sidelined for five months. He finally made his long-awaited return to action on 31 January 2015 as a second half substitute at home to West Ham. Just 12 minutes into his return, Sturridge scored, firing the ball past keeper Adrian from a tight angle after being set up in the area by Philippe Coutinho. Sturridge made his first start since his injury on 10 February 2015 in Liverpool's home game against Tottenham. He provided the assist for Lazar Markovic to open the scoring and won the penalty that Steven Gerrard scored as Liverpool won 3-2. In Liverpool's next game- an away tie against Crystal Palace in the FA Cup on 14 February 2015- Sturridge scored Liverpool's equaliser, volleying in a Jordan Henderson chip pass at close range as the Reds won 2-1. Sturridge scored his fourth goal of the season on 4 March 2015, heading in a Jordan Henderson cross at close range to seal a 2-0 home win over Burnley. Honours Individual *PFA Team of the Year: 1 (2013-14) *Premier League Player of the Month: 2 (August 2013, February 2014) *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 2 (August 2013, February 2014) Stats External links * *Daniel Sturridge's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Sturridge Sturridge